Meg Masters (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Meg was an unnamed demon that took on the name "Meg" from her first human vessel from the beginning of the series and was called by that name from others. Meg is the daughter of the Prince of Hell, Azazel, lover of Castiel, and mother of Cassandra Masters. Biography Meg's history is revealed during when she and Castiel are hiding. She tells the young Seraph that she was actually a baby when she went to hell. Her actual unnamed father and mother made a demonic pact with the Greater Demon, Azazel. Whatever the deal was, in return the two humans would give up their only child. Meg was given up easily and Azazel went to work on torturing the young child soul. Rarely, it took quite a while for Meg's soul to become twisted, even for a child, but at the end of the day, she was corrupted, along with her original body being destroyed and Azazel imbued a small fraction of his power to her. As Meg grew up in hell, she was placed under training by Azazel to become the perfect heir. Hell's Grand Torturer, Alaister took her under his wing and was taught the ways of torturing people. She was known to be his star pupil and later on, she went under Lilith's care and worked alongside with Ruby. In the present time, Meg took possession of the girl named Meg Masters and from there on out, she encountered the Winchesters and became their enemies. Two times she's been defeated due of being caught in a Devil's Trap and exorcised back to Hell which fueled her anger of having to crawl back out. When the Gates of Hell were opened, Meg was many of the demonic essence that ran free and when Lucifer finally was free, Meg returned in the body of an unnamed woman who was aspiring to become an actress. She worked very hard under Lucifer's order, but as she worked for the Archangel, she noticed the disgusted looks she received from the angel and came to conclusion that Lucifer despised her kind, but she brushed it off. Meg had been indirectly the cause of Jo and Ellen's death by sending her hellhounds to attack the Winchesters and friends. After reporting back in with Lucifer, Meg was left alone to watcher over Castiel and she taunted him of how demon kind was going to win the war. Castiel retorted that Lucifer did not care about them, but she just ignored him. Castiel used his telekinesis to break a pipe and send Meg inside the holy fire, to which it seems to not have done anything. The two were close to kissing each other when Castiel shoved her into the holy fire, using her body as a passage way, leaving her in severe pain. After the apocalypse was averted and Lucifer locked back in his cage, Crowley took charge and became the new ruler of Hell. Meg disapproved of his authority and rebelled, by gathering many demonic followers who were still loyal to Lucifer. The problem taking hell was that Meg did not have enough followers as many demons were afraid to rebel and cowardly chose Crowley's side. Meg decided to resort to an uneasy alliance with the Winchesters and Castiel. They sneak into one of Crowley's compounds in an attempt to kill him. The group are attacked by hellhounds and Meg fends them off, not before she takes Castiel's angel blade by distracting him with a kiss, only for the young Seraph to kiss her back. Meg successfully kills the hounds but is taken prisoner and tortured Christian Campbell. She is saved by the Winchesters and she makes Crowley suffer with her powers. Castiel then comes in with fake remains of Crowley and burns them, making it look like he was killed. Afterwards, Meg went into hiding and eventually learned Crowley was still in fact alive and bent on hunting her down. As she was hiding, Meg heard of Castiel self-proclaiming himself as the new god and went to check things out. She witness Castiel walk into the water reservoir and the Leviathans are released. She dives into the lake and pulls Castiel's body, who was alive as God had brought him back, only in this universe, his memories had come back relatively faster. Seeing how she would rather stick with the angel as he could provide protection against any demonic threat, Meg stayed by Castiel's side. What she didn't know was that the more time she spent with him, his grace was sending waves of purity, cleansing her demonic essence, making her more succumb to feeling emotions that she normally wouldn't feel for a demon. Even despite Castiel's grace cleansing her, her feelings for him were already there and developing as the two spent more time together. Meg revealed her history from what she was told by Azazel and how she became a demon. Castiel pitied her as how she was converted into a demon when she was still a infant. Meg sadly chuckles and only retorts by saying how her lover for her real parents is gone and makes an assumption that their ten year demonic pact is was past due centuries ago. As months passed by Meg's feeling for Castiel grew more and more and they frustrated her as to how blasphemy for an angel and demon to love each other. Powers and Abilities Meg is a very old and powerful demon. During when Azazel was alive, she had this connection that allowed her to use her full powers at a higher degree, much like the Special Children or Lucifer empowering a Cambion, but after her father's death, Meg's power has dropped and made her weaker then the current King of Hell, Crowley. While she has weaken, Meg is not to be trifled with and can overcome a majority of demons and Hellhounds. * Demonic Possession: Meg requires a human vessel to walk on the earth. * Biokinesis: Meg can severely harm individuals by causing them to bleed from their eyes, ears, or explode their organs. she used this to harm Crowley. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Meg has been trained since she was younger and learn how to fight from Azazel, Alaister, and Lilith. She has used her skills to outmatch other demons and lesser beings. * Immortality: Meg is over a hundred years or more. She can potentially live long as an angel. * Immunity: Meg can walk on hallowed ground and cannot simply die from being struck randomly by a demon-killing knife. she has be struck at the heart to die. * Invulnerability: Meg cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments or diseases. Meg can survive falling from a seven-story building, shot at point blank, and being burned by holy fire when Castiel pushed her onto one. She has withstood severe torture. Meg can be harm or killed by powerful weaponry or beings. * Spell-Casting: Meg has lived for over a thousands of years and under Lilith's care, she learned how to use dark magic and perform high level spells/rituals. * Super Senses: Meg senses are imbue to a supernatural level and can smell the scent of an angel's purity. * Super Stamina: Meg does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. She has fought in many crucial or near-death fights and has continued to keep on going. * Super Strength: Meg is physically strong enough to overwhelm lesser demons and Hellhounds. During when Azazel was still around, she was physically stronger to overwhelm someone such as Crowley's status as King of Hell, but since his death, Meg has weaken. * Telekinesis: Meg can move objects or beings. She can use her powers to harm individuals. When Meg's at her full potential, she can use her telekinesis to generate a telekinetic blast, which is uncommon for demons to be capable of such feat. She can only do this when Azazel was still alive. * Teleportation: '''Meg can teleport anywhere on earth, however with Azazel gone, she can barely go from long distances such as traveling to different realms within the universe. It is actually revealed that despite Meg not being a Greater Demon, she was capable of escaping Hell easily through he use of her wings, but she never uses them, so it takes her longer to escape hell. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * '''Angel's Grace: A rare and unseen circumstance, the longer a demon spends with an angel, the angelic grace works similar to the demon cure ritual. It causes the demon to become much more human and even behaving emotions that a demon could never feel. While it made Meg feel regrets of the things she's done in the past and her love for Castiel and Cassandra, the love and emotions were always there and real as being around angel grace of purifying her just simply brought them out and gave her the push she needed to confess them. * Demonic Exorcism: Meg can be evicted from her human vessel and sent back to hell. * Devil's Trap: Meg has be trapped in one of these two times and has been her downfall in the past. She is rendered weak and cannot use her powers. * Holy Water: Meg can be harm by holy water as it can burn her like scalding water. * Iron: Meg cannot touch iron based objects as it burns her skin. * Salt: Salt can be use to prevent her from entering a certain location or harm her. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel can kill Meg. * Cambion: A regular Cambion is equal with a Hell Knight and can overwhelm and kill Meg. Malik and empowered Cambions can destroy her. * Demons: Meg can fend of against a group of demons. High tier demons such as Crowley can overwhelm her unless her dormant powers are locked and Greater Demons can kill her regardless of dormant powers unlocked or not. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Meg. Giving birth to her daughter had killed her. * Monsters: Meg can overwhelm regular monster, but Alpha, Ancient Monsters, and leviathans can harm or kill her. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim sired by any angel can harm or kill Meg. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy her without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can harm or kill Meg. * Demonic Weaponry: Any demonic weapon can harm or kill Meg, but she is a unique demon and can only be killed by a strike to the heart, if not, she will not die. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: This gun easily killed a Greater Demon, so it shouldn't have any problems with killing her. Gallery Tumblr m86p9i61hr1rs93w5o4 250.gif|Meg using a telekinetic blast 51.jpg|Meg making a difficult decision Death Killed By * Cassandra Masters * Crowley (Indirectly) Cassandra's grace was absorbing the life-energy of Meg's demonic essence, which slowly weaken and kill her. After Cassandra was born, Meg died and her essence went to The Empty. Although Crowley was not the one to have killed the demoness, he was indirectly the cause of preventing Castiel from providing angelic care to heal her as she went through labor. Facts and Trivia Meg's True visage is unlike other demons. She has detail descriptions similar to a Succubus. She has scaly snake skin in the color halfway between red and magenta, like a rose. She has thorn shape protrusions growing from her back, a demon tail, and demonic wings. Instead of pitch black eyes in her true visage, her eye holes are empty sockets of void. She has snake fangs included as well. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Medium-tier Demons Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:High-tier Demons Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Main Characters